


On the Other Side of the World

by totalizzyness



Series: 00Q Prompts [25]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bond and Q spending Christmas together? Either living the high life at some exotic casino/resort/hotel, or snuggling together under a patchwork quilt and drinking cocoa, or even just through video chat because they’re on opposite sides of the world</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Other Side of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [On the Other Side of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/840001) by [AprilforSpring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring)



Q smiled when he heard the Skype klaxons go off in the living room, checking his watch to ensure it was actually 2:45. He quickly stuffed the ice-cube tray back into the freezer and took his scotch on the rocks to the living room, collapsing down on the sofa, and pulling his laptop onto his knee, answering the call.  
  
Bond flashed up on-screen, a few new scratches on his face, looking tired and worn out but with a smile on his face. “Evening.”  
  
Q smiled, reaching for his drink. “Afternoon. I see you’re working the iPad just fine.”  
  
Bond chuckled. “I am; there’s some nifty apps on here, you know.”  
  
“I didn’t give it to you for you to download Angry Birds, James… How’s the mission?”  
  
“Let’s not talk about the mission. It’s Christmas, get anything good?”  
  
Q chuckled. “Just the usual crap from my parents — socks, pens, whatnot. Eve got me a wonderful chemistry kit, for ages twelve and up.”  
  
Bond laughed. “So she went with my idea after all?”  
  
“Yes, I thought it had your charm all over it… Just some bits and bobs from some of the minions, nothing too special.”  
  
“Did Santa not bring you what you really wanted, then?”  
  
Q smirked. “Apparently I’ve been a bad boy this year.”  
  
Bond barked out a laugh, reaching off-screen, pulling back with a drink. “Indeed you have, quartermaster.”  
  
“So, I hope you’re bringing yourself back in one piece.”  
  
“There might be bits of me missing, but there will be one main piece, yes.”  
  
“So long as certain bits stay attached, we shouldn’t have a problem.”  
  
“And this is why you’re on the naughty list,” Bond laughed. Q grinned back, taking a quick sip of his drink. Neither men said anything for a few moments, instead just content to watch each other; Q safe and sound in his London flat, Bond in a hotel in the middle of a mission in Bangkok.   
  
“So by my calculations, if you go and shoot all the bad guys, and not get killed, you’ll be home for New Years.”  
  
  
Bond smiled. “That’s the plan… You’re not missing me, are you Q?”  
  
Q scoffed. “Of course not! But my bed is a lot colder with you not in it.”  
  
“Honestly Q, if anyone’s saddened by the fact I’m not in your bed, it’s me.”  
  
“Well maybe you should do your job and get your arse home.”  
  
Bond chuckled. “I’m doing my best, honey.”  
  
Q sighed. “Don’t call me that.”  
  
“Are you sulking because you haven’t found my present yet?”  
  
“No. I promised I wouldn’t look for it, and I haven’t… You know I could quite easily do a scan of the flat and find it?”  
  
“I’m very aware of that fact… It’s under the plant. The dead one, that you never water.”  
  
Q chuckled, carefully placing the laptop down on the coffee table. “Under the plant? It can’t be very big then.”  
  
“You only get one big thing from me, Q.”  
  
Q laughed humourlessly, flipping off the camera as he pulled himself from the sofa. “So witty James.” He could hear Bond laughing as he shifted the plant in the corner, revealing a brown envelope underneath. He could feel something hard inside and went to sit back down, knowing Bond would want to watch him open it. Sliding his finger under the flap — careful not to give himself a papercut — he slipped his hand inside, pulling out a square of glass containing a smaller square of metal.   
  
Engraved in the metal was a thumbprint and “I love you”; etched onto the glass was: “Merry Christmas, Q. I found some pure platinum lying around and thought you’d like it. All my love, James.”  
  
Q looked up at the camera, his eyes slightly wider than usual. “Pure platinum?! Do you know how much that’s worth?!”  
  
Bond chuckled. “I’m very aware.”  
  
“Where did you even get some?!”  
  
“I’m sworn to secrecy… And to think, you only got me this poxy iPad.”  
  
Q laughed, carefully setting his present down on the table. “I didn’t  _just_  get you the bloody iPad, you’ve got to come home for your present. I’ve been working on it.”  
  
“Does it explode?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“You spoil me.”  
  
Q smiled, picking up his drink again. “I do… It’s nearly three, do you want me to put the Queen’s speech on?”  
  
“Would you be so kind?”  
  
“I don’t understand why you want to watch it.”  
  
“Tradition, Q. And one year, she’ll thank me in her speech.”  
  
“Not this year,” Q chuckled. “Okay, you watch the speech, I’ll go find somewhere to put my platinum.” He quickly turned the TV on and turned his laptop to face it, wandering off to the bedroom. He slumped down on the bed, staring at the gift in his hands, wondering what he could have possibly done to deserve someone as wonderful as Bond. He read the inscription several times before setting it down carefully on his bedside table, wandering back into the living room, waiting for the speech to end.  
  
Once it had, he pulled the laptop back onto his knee, propping his legs up on the coffee table. Bond sank a little further down in his seat, swirling his drink in his glass.  
  
“Well, that was rivetting.”  
  
Bond chuckled. “It doesn’t take long, Q.”  
  
“I suppose… I do miss you, James.”  
  
“I miss you too, love. I suppose we always have New Year, and next Christmas, I promise.”  
  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”  
  
“I very much intend to keep it… Hold on, I’m going to get in bed, I’m knackered.”  
  
Q chuckled. “It’s about eight over there!”  
  
“You don’t know what I’ve been up to, today! I’ve been up since four! I’m ready to pass out.”  
  
“Fine, just angle the camera so I can see you get undressed.”  
  
Bond laughed, carefully setting the iPad on the table to give Q a decent shot of the room. “Again, answering your own question of why you’re on the naughty list.”  
  
Q chuckled. “If you’re not going to be home for Christmas, you can bloody well take your clothes off for me when I ask.”  
  
“So demanding,” Bond smirked, begin to shuck off his jacket and undo his tie. “You have an unfair time advantage. One day I’m going to do a mission where you’ll be the one getting ready for bed when we decide to have face-time.”  
  
“And until then, you’ll always have that picture of me on your phone.”  
  
“Oh yes, of course. That picture has seen me through many a lonely night.”  
  
“I bet it has. No, take it off slower than that.”  
  
Bond laughed, folding his shirt over the back of a chair. “I’m not doing a fucking strip-tease for you.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Don’t pout like that, it’s unbecoming.”  
  
Q smirked, watching as Bond finished getting undressed before grabbing the iPad and collapsing down onto the bed, crawling under the covers. He let out a relaxed sighed, propping his head up with one hand, balancing the iPad against his leg.  
  
“Okay, your turn.”  
  
Q chuckled. “No can do, I’m off out once you fall asleep. I promised Eve I’d keep her company.”  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t want to keep you!”  
  
“Don’t pout like that, James, it’s unbecoming.”  
  
Bond laughed, covering his mouth as it transgressed into a yawn. “Merry Christmas, Q.”  
  
Q smiled. “Merry Christmas to you too, James.”  
  
“I might go to sleep now… I’ll ring you when I wake.”  
  
“Okay… I love you.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
They shared one last warm smile before the transmission cut. Q let out a content sigh, closing the lid of his laptop, dropping his head back against the back of the sofa. He let his eyes fall closed, thinking of ways he and Bond would celebrate once he returned. A few moments later his phone vibrated on the table. It was a text from Bond.  
  
 _ **“**_ _ **Couldn’t sleep, your picture’s keeping me company.”**_  
  
Q laughed, picking himself up from the sofa and trudging through to his room to get ready for his trip to Eve’s.  _ **“**_ _ **Stop masturbating and go to bed.”**_  
  
 _ **“**_ _ **I love you.”**_  
  
 _ **“**_ _ **I love you too… Go to sleep.”**_

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr; [[link](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/37737614948/bond-and-q-spending-christmas-together-either)]


End file.
